


Can you Read my Mind ?

by Backlighting



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bat famliy, Fluffy, Gen, Tim and Damian are cats
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backlighting/pseuds/Backlighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>猫咪的心思你别猜。<br/>Tim和Damian是猫咪的AU。生来就是猫咪的设定。不是魔法之类的。都是猫，还有猫奴。傻白甜软萌文。蝙蝠家主。最後的最後有微量43暗示。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you Read my Mind ?

**Author's Note:**

> 給森田的43（我盡力了）點梗。  
> 梗源在這：  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/08/62/85/086285efe67aebc7e12c7514e5f12c42.gif

1

当蝙蝠侠从蝙蝠车跳出来的时候，坐在蝙蝠电脑屏幕前的夜翼敏锐地发现他的导师兼养父今天特别的不一样——Bruce跳下车的动作比平时小心了很多。

Bruce用左手掀开头套，总是和夜色融为一体的披风此时被他用右手卷到了胸前，布料向下沉沉地绷出一团球的形状。Dick眨眨眼，用食指把最後一口三明治送入口中，像鳗鱼一样从宽大的电脑椅中滑到了Bruce面前。

Dick甚至没吞下嘴里的吐司，就迫不及待地开口问道：“这次是个小婴儿吗？”

“或许是我老了记性不佳，Bruce老爷——我不晓得我们这儿什麽时候变成收容所了。”端着托盘和热腾腾消夜的管家优雅地走下阶梯，责备地看着嘴里还有食物的Dick和傻在那儿并神色复杂的Bruce。

Dick像Bruce身後的小尾巴紧紧地跟着他走到了蝙蝠电脑前，彷佛回到他幼时那样，对任何事物都表现出无穷无尽的好奇心。

在Alfred严肃的目光下，Bruce松开了披风，露出被他包裹在其中的小东西。

从皱得乱七八糟的黑披风中首先探出来的是一对橘黄色的耳朵——Dick为此惊呼了一声，并主动伸手拨开了布料——藏在底下的是毛茸茸的白色猫脸，上头镶着一双澄澈的蓝色猫眼。

小猫的通体纯白，只有耳朵丶耳後的软毛和尾巴有着浅浅的橘黄色的。Dick的手滞留在半空中，他想要触碰小猫，但是它的蓝色眼睛睁得大大的，细腻的长毛炸了起来，蜷起来的小小身躯有些僵硬，Dick还注意到Bruce的披风沾染上了少许的猫毛。

“它看起来有些害怕。”Dick说。这是理所当然的不是吗，被一只深色的恐怖大蝙蝠给抱了回来——他瞧了Bruce一眼，“这是哪来的小猫？”

Bruce此刻的动作就和怀中的小猫一样僵硬，Dick猜想平时不苟言笑丶眉头紧锁的养父可能对世上一切的小东西都没辙。高大的蝙蝠侠称得上是手足无措地捧着自己的披风，沉默了一会儿才开口：“它跟着我有一阵子了，至少从我发现开始。”

——所以它不是因为害怕而僵硬，是紧张。

Dick笑了起来，“一只跟踪狂小猫。”

 

2

自那天晚上起Wayne庄园多了一位拥有自己房间的小主人，他们的大宅从不缺房间，并且他们有一位万能的管家，照顾猫咪这种小事儿完全难不倒他。

门板上挂了一个猫形状的门牌，上头用漂亮的花体字写着Timothy，这个名字挺适合他的——是的，Tim可是一名小绅士。

在某个假日Dick从警局溜回了大宅，协助Alfred改装了古老的木门。Tim优雅地穿梭在崭新的活动式木板之间，看上去对自己专属的房门非常地满意。

他绕着管家的脚边打了转，并用蓬蓬的橘色尾巴亲昵地蹭了蹭Dick的裤管。这只聪明的小猫还知道Alfred不喜欢清理衣物上的猫毛，但它的大哥哥可就没关系了——Dick托着小Timmy的肚子将猫咪抱在怀中，他搔了搔Tim耳後的软毛，一点儿也都不介意猫毛黏到了自己的制服上。

家里多了一只性格聪明丶机敏丶对人友善的小猫可是好事，冷冰冰的大宅多了一抹矫健又优雅的身影。Tim喜欢在Alfred下厨时在厨房打转，趁着管家不注意时跳上橱柜，管家会在Tim把挂在墙上的厨房器具弄得叮叮作响前将他赶下去，但随着日子过去，Tim学会乖乖地趴在一旁看着Alfred下厨，而老管家也纵容家中的小少爷这麽做了。

蝙蝠电脑前的超大键盘也是Tim的最爱。虽然Bruce需要多花时间清理键盘之间卡着的猫毛，但他从不对此有怨言，有一只聪明的小猫陪着自己在深夜“加班”是非常有趣的事情，会用鼻子帮你顶着档案袋过来的猫可不常见，是不是？Bruce看着枕在自己的手腕上打呼噜的Tim，不客气地把在大宅留宿的Dick叫来并请对方把Tim送回他的房间好好睡上一觉。

甚至连Jason也非常喜欢这只小猫，虽然他本人不愿意承认。在某次Dick使用不得已的手段把Jason逼回大宅参加家庭聚餐，Jason发现在玄关口迎接Dick的Tim时，Dick发誓他看见Jason整个人愣住了那麽一下子。

他恶狠狠地瞪向止不住唇边笑意的Dick，咬字都僵硬了几分：“你说的新的家庭成员，难道就是它？”

“是‘他’。” Dick笑脸盈盈。相处了那麽多年，他怎麽可能还不知道他别扭的弟弟和他养父一样对毛茸茸的东西毫无抵抗力。

Dick蹲了下来朝小猫摆手，躲在柱子後头的Tim晃着尾巴踮着圆圆的脚尖地走了过来。Tim用鼻头蹭了蹭Dick宽厚的手心，一边睁着圆溜的漂亮蓝眼睛观察着对他而言完全是陌生人的Jason。

Jason的脸扭曲得几乎都皱在一起了，看样子是没有料到这个惊喜。Dick揉了揉Tim的头，眼带笑意地看着Jason同手同脚的走掉了。

 

3

“噢，小翅膀，你最近回来的可真频繁。”走进厨房的Dick看见Alfred和Jason时如此说道。

这番话果不其然引来了Jason的瞪视，Dick注意到藏在Jason身後橱柜上膨松的橘色尾巴，於是摸了摸鼻子灰溜溜地离开厨房——Jason手里可是拿着刀子，并且他可不想要待会没有晚餐可以吃。

Jason最近是回来得勤一些，Dick就不说了，至少这让Alfred很欣慰（很高兴你终於有了主动回家的自觉，Jason少爷。）至於B老大，破冰的过程总是需要慢慢来。

最重要的原因——

Jason叼着一根螺丝，用左手固定住他的头罩，另一手握着螺丝起子探进里头捣鼓。定期维修的事儿在资源充沛的蝙蝠老巢里做起来总是比较容易的。

洞里一如往常昏暗且色调偏冷的灯光使得他前方的视线看起来更加灼亮——Jason会形容那双眼睛是澄澈的湖，或是放晴的天空，随便吧，总之就是很漂亮的蓝色，像是世界上最精致漂亮的蓝宝石。

Tim趴在桌子上目不转睛盯着他。不得不说这让Jason硬得像石头的心感到些许雀跃，平时Tim都黏在Dick後头，但今天Jason拿着头盔走下蝙蝠洞的时候小家伙跟在他後头走了下来。

恶名昭彰又冷漠残酷的红头罩才不会喜欢小动物——才怪，他只是隐藏得好。想要成为叱咤Gotham的地下黑帮老大不只需要手段，也要需要一些刻板印象帮助形象的建立。

Jason不晓得Tim今天为什麽肯单独和他相处，或许Tim也喜欢他的头罩。其他人总是嫌弃他的头罩，但明明这个头罩炫极了不是吗。

Jason把最後一个螺丝孔锁上去，同时蝙蝠洞的通讯系统传来老管家纯正的英音，Alfred需要他去厨房帮忙，Jason将头罩往平台内推了一些，让头盔能靠在墙上，不会滚落到桌子底下。

他站起来时Tim对他歪了歪头，左耳朝後动了一下。然而Tim并没有跟着Jason起身。优雅的小猫交叠着他纯白的猫爪子，仍然趴在平台上——Jason突然有些失落。

在帮Alfred拨开那些蚌壳之後，Jason再次回到蝙蝠洞时，Tim已经不见了。或许小猫跑回了房间睡午觉，也可能他找Dick玩耍去了。Jason的心沉到了胃底，他原先期望着Tim能和外头的流浪猫不太一样——这小家伙可是吃了熊心豹子胆跟踪了蝙蝠侠的小猫咪——能与他亲近一些。

Jason打消了留下来与家人共进晚餐的念头，他伸手拿起他的头罩，却发现重量不太对。他把头罩拿到自己跟前，而当Jason的视线触及了头罩的内部时，他差点手一滑摔了自己的宝贝头罩。

我操我操我操——Jason憋住了呼吸。

Tim正睡在他的头罩里面。猫咪蜷起了小小的身躯，圆润的猫掌抱着毛茸茸的橘子色尾巴，漂亮的猫眼此时眯成两条可爱的弧线。他小巧的粉色鼻尖和长长的胡须轻微地动了动，可能是Jason的动作惊扰到他了，Tim往头罩里头又缩了缩。

Jason的心脏吊到了嗓子眼，他用端狙击枪的沉稳手劲端着他的头罩，像机器人一样走上楼梯，来到客厅之後一屁股坐到柔软的沙发上。

头罩稳稳地摆在他的大腿之间，Jason低头盯着睡得香甜的小猫，逐渐找回自己规律的呼息。

 

Dick回家时有些疑惑Tim没有在玄关等他，并且意外地发现Jason坐在沙发上垂着头看着自己的头罩发呆，而不是在厨房里忙活。

“Jason——”被叫唤到名字的Jason猛地抬头，他的眼神有些茫然，说实话，这对Dick来说可比“愤怒的”瞪视更有杀伤力。

“你就不能安静点吗。”Jason有气无力地说道，意有所指地瞥了腿上的头罩一眼，Dick敏锐地发现了什麽，他轻手轻脚地坐到Jason隔壁的位置。

Dick也瞧见了睡在头罩里头的Tim。

Jason掀了掀眼皮，默许Dick脸上出现如此少女的表情——就算那令人作呕，却也是情有可原，只因为Timmy实在是太可爱了。

再那之後Dick掏出手机，用小猫的相片撑爆了手机的内存。直到Alfred喊他们去吃饭，Tim才眼神迷蒙地醒了过来——这下坐在沙发上的两个青年顿时手足无措了起来。

Tim在头罩里柔软地翻了个身，他用白色的猫掌扒住头罩的边缘，然後把头探了出来。他动了动橘子色的耳朵，很是不解地看着僵在那边一动也不动的两个哥哥。

於是Tim喵呜了一声。

 

Bruce奉Alfred之命来喊自家两个儿子吃饭，他刚进客厅的时候就看见这麽样的景象——Jason捧着头罩疯狂颤抖，看起来快昏过去了，而他旁边的Dick向後瘫倒在沙发上，一动也不动。

而他捡回来的第三个猫儿子，坐在Jason的头罩里头，侧头过来看着他。

噢——老天，他真是可爱极了。

 

4

“过来，小红，你的毛可真乱。”

Tim跳上沙发趴在Jason的身旁，任由自家二哥用手指理顺他背部柔软的毛。

Dick从杂志中抬起头。

“你刚刚是叫他‘红’了吗？”

Jason挑了挑眉：“有什麽问题吗？” 

“我以为Tim是橘色和白色的？”

“你觉得我有色盲吗？”

“男孩们，停止用问句对话。”Bruce不耐烦地抖了抖报纸。

Jason嗤了声，甩出一个肯定句：“小家伙喜欢我的头罩，我当然能叫他小红。”

Dick妥协了——他曾试着拿家中的各种锅子想要Tim窝进去，这样他才能拍到更多可爱的猫锅照，但谁让Timmy这个小怪胎只喜欢Jason的头罩呢。

 

5

Tim来到大宅後两年，大概是在他两岁多一些的时候，Wayne家又迎来了一位新成员。

Bruce结束了夜巡回到家中，他跳下了蝙蝠车，加入与家人共享消夜的行列——看似是一个无异於平常的深夜，Alfred托盘上盛着热红茶的杯子距离他的手指不过毫米，直到他身後及地长的披风被非常细微的力道踏住。

Bruce停下了手上的动作，他转过头看向披风尾端受到拉力的地方。

一只小小的猫扬着短短的脖子，它有一双又大又圆的冰蓝色眼睛，和微微噘起的嘴，那样子看上去居然非常趾高气扬。

Bruce敢肯定这只来路不明的猫咪是出生没几个月的幼崽，它身上的毛色只有尾巴丶耳朵染上了浓郁的黑色，四肢和背部的地方都是褐色混杂着白色和灰色的软毛。

它一动也不动地看着Bruce，就连Bruce轻轻地把披风从它像戴了白手套一样的猫掌底下抽出来时，它也只是灵敏地往後一蹦。

大蝙蝠被这只不知从何窜出的小猫崽盯得莫名尴尬，只好侧过头无助地看着两个儿子。

“大夥们？”Bruce苦着脸，而当他看见管家眯起的眼睛时他的脸色更糟了。

Jason头一个走了过来：“为什麽我觉得他看着挺不爽的。”他试着用刚刚逗着Tim玩的逗猫棒在陌生的小猫眼前晃了晃。

小猫特别不屑地扫了他一眼，转过头闪开逗猫棒前端的毛球。

“哟呵，这小家伙脾气挺大的，是不是啊？小红。”

Tim从Dick的腿上跳了下来，他脖子上系着的深红皮质项圈的金色铃铛清脆地响了一声，引起了陌生小猫的注意。

Tim现在已经是成猫了——一只极为漂亮可爱的土耳其梵猫，身型修长而结实，中等长度的长毛洁白且发亮，毛质如同丝绸一般光滑，尾巴的橘黄色更接近了浅金棕色。栗子形状的蓝眼睛水润有灵性，眼梢的部分微微吊起。看上去非常优雅，但那只是看上去而已，谁都知道Tim的兴趣就是窝在浴室的洗手槽里发懒睡午觉——因为Jason的头罩现在对他而言太小啦。

在Bruce不知道要怎麽向管家解释为何又有一只猫跟着他回家时，Dick感兴趣地撑着膝盖弯下腰，而Jason随意地站着抱着胸，两个青年盯着一大一小的两只猫咪踩在Bruce的披风上大眼瞪小眼。

这就是Damian加入Wayne家的经过了——Bruce取的名，他支支吾吾地解释他想过要是他有个儿子他会帮他取这个名字。

 

6

他们原以为Damian是一只品种奇怪的猫咪，因为他身上的毛色实在太令人匪夷所思。这个疑问在某次茶馀饭後Dick翻着家中的猫咪图鉴时揭开了——Damian是一只雪鞋猫。

Jason看了一眼图鉴上犹如穿着西装的小绅士丶气质满分的黑白色猫咪，再看了一眼正对着Tim臭着一张脸丶毛色混杂的幼猫，吐出一句：“一点儿也不像。”

Dick指着书上的某行文字：“书上说要两年他们才能长出清楚分明的斑纹。”

但Damian的发育显然比一般的猫咪快了很多，在Damian大约一岁的时候他身上的斑纹就已经足够明显了。

尖尖的黑耳朵向前竖立，Damian的脸上宛若戴着纯白的倒V字型面具，胸前连着脖子的一块大V字型也是白的，还有他极具特色像是穿着袜子的雪白四爪，其馀的毛色都是带有光泽的深黑色。

“小恶魔这麽看上去还真有点像老蝙蝠。”Jason语毕，Dick马上从沙发上蹭地跳了起来——Damian对此警戒地向後一蹦，撞到了身後路过的Tim，於是两个小弟弟又不厌其烦地打起了架——急匆匆地跑去找了Alfred。

再次回来时Dick肩上挂着一条小黑布，他顺手拎起了Damian，和Jason对视後两人嗤嗤地笑了起来。

Jason帮助Dick制伏住疯狂挣扎的Damian，Dick把那条黑布铺上Damian的背——

“嗷！你这个小混蛋居然敢咬我！”

“喵呜！喵——”

Dick打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结在Damian雪白的胸前，Jason立刻松手放开了Damian，Damian从沙发上跳了下来，背上的黑色布料像是蝙蝠侠的披风那样飘动。

转过头看了一眼身後的披风，这只坏脾气的小猫马上安静下来了。

Dick确信他在Damian的眼神里看见掩藏不住的喜悦，但Damian仍是用鼻子不屑地哼了一声，才蹦着欢快的步伐跑去找他父亲。

穿着便装在书房里办公的Bruce身後的门被打开了，咿呀的声响後没有任何的脚步声，他转过头发现Damian躲在书房的门後头——他们家的猫会开门，这没什麽好大惊小怪的，没什麽是不能训练的，况且Damian和Tim异常地聪明。

“有什麽事吗？”Bruce问道——和动物说话才不傻，他们听得懂。

Damian犹豫地蹭了一下门板，慢吞吞地从门後走了出来。他看上去一直有些不安，直到Bruce对着他微笑，并抱起了他，Damian发现自己的尾巴往上翘了起来。

这可真该死不是吗？不过幸好黑色的披风挡住了Damian的长尾巴，他才不想被任何人发现他开心极了。

 

7

Tim和Damian处得不好。先不说Damian转移了家人对Tim的注意力，Damian恶劣的个性也让Tim非常不舒服。

例如，这只小猫不懂什麽叫做分享。

Damian霸占了Bruce的披风，在Tim尝试踩上去时朝他低声吼叫。

Tim不高兴了。

他举起脚悬在披风上头，Damian对他发出嘶嘶地声音；Tim收回脚掌，Damian闭嘴了；Tim再次抬起脚，Damian又发出嘶声，Tim收回了爪……

“男孩们，可以让让吗？”已经着装的蝙蝠侠说道，他只差Damian身子底下的那件披风就能去夜巡了。他十分头疼地看着两只玩得不亦乐乎的小猫。

Tim显然被Bruce吓了一跳，他的前脚一抖踩到了披风上，Damian整个人跳了起来，朝Tim扑了过去，但他算错了距离，连打算作为攻击的爪子都没有触及Tim的粉红色鼻尖，但Tim仍旧被Damian过大的跳跃动作给吓到了，他往後一仰，侧躺到了地上。於是两只倒在披风上的猫咪面对面地用挥舞着前爪打起了架，致力打中彼此的鼻头，却没有人想到先站起身来用高度制伏对方。

Dick冲了过来，举着那台他为了拍猫而买的单眼相机。

“B你可以把那盏灯打开吗？”Dick问。

Bruce沉默地抱着胸。

“拜托？”

Bruce叹了一口气。

 

8

事实上，Damian和Tim经常为了Bruce争风吃醋。

诸如此类的事情层出不穷。某天Dick带着最新款的猫咪点心回到大宅，塞给了Bruce後又匆匆赶回警局值班。

趴在Bruce脚边休息的两只猫咪醒了过来，较为敏捷的Tim利用体型优势先占据了Bruce大腿的位置，Damian坐在一旁，很不高兴地伸出爪子推了Tim一下。

Tim尖锐地喵喵叫，Bruce皱着眉头警告：“Damian。”

Bruce打开那包猫咪点心，并从中拿出小小的矩形状馅饼。他看了一下包装，才发现原来馅饼里头包的是化毛膏。

Dick可真是聪明——Tim和Damian都非常抗拒吃化毛膏，或许这个办法行得通。

作为对Damian的惩罚，Bruce捏着馅饼打算优先让Tim吃点心。Tim盯着眼前香喷喷的饼乾，小巧的鼻尖动了动，嗅了味道，却没有打算要品尝的意思。

Bruce晃了晃手指，Tim仍然无动於衷。倒是Damian先不耐烦了，他伸出脚掌，用短而有力的爪子扒住Bruce的手背，强制Bruce把手转到自己嘴前。

Damian一口含住了馅饼。

Bruce发现Tim饶有趣味地盯着Damian，蓬松的橘色尾巴往上弯曲，小幅度地左右摆动。

两秒後Damian把咬成两瓣的馅饼混和着唾液吐在了Bruce的衬衫上，他愤怒地扑向了Tim，两只猫咪从Bruce的腿上打到了沙发底下，而後在大宅里展开了激烈的追逐战。

再怎麽灵巧，还是会有失手的时候——Tim和Damian打破了一个骨瓷花瓶。理所当然，他们得到一连串严厉的惩罚，其中之一是被Alfred勒令和平共处。除非他们能乖乖地做一只友善可爱并且尊重彼此的猫咪，否则就只能等着在晚上被关进同一个笼子里睡觉。

最开心的莫属於两位幸灾乐祸的兄长了，虽然他们在被老管家礼貌又淡漠地提醒他们俩青少年时也闯过天大的祸时蔫了一下子，但这不妨碍Jason和Dick看着两只猫努力尝试在Alfred面前假装对彼此友好。

Tim和Damian端正地坐在长桌上，同样在长桌旁的Dick摆弄着笔记本，而Jason翘着腿玩手机的益智游戏。

对猫咪来说表达友好的方式，无非就是帮对方理毛。Dick和Jason因为Damian异常尖锐且恐慌的叫声抬起头时，Tim正低头舔舐Damian颊边的软毛，Damian竖起背毛，尾巴的短毛炸了起来。

他起初想要闪开，但Tim持续帮他顺理毛发，这个认知让Damian完全僵在了原地。

过了像是有一刻钟那麽久，Damian炸开的毛逐渐恢复平顺，他盯着凑到眼前细腻的长毛和浅色的胡须，犹豫着伸出舌头。

这样他们就交付了彼此的信任，虽然Damian很不情愿，但有人帮自己整理毛发的感觉其实很舒服——Damian被自己的想法给吓了一大跳，他往後一蹦，用前爪一掌拍上了Tim的脸。

Tim的反应很快，他和Damian打过上百次架了，他几乎是立刻就举起了脚掌回击，两只猫扬起上半身迅速地朝着彼此胡乱挥动猫爪子，然後又触电般的猛地弹了开来。

Tim一脸莫名其妙地盯着突然攻击他的Damian，但Damian只用屁股对着他，一言不发，瞪视着桌旁笑得不亦乐乎的Dick和Jason。

於是两只猫咪的惩罚期又增长了一个月。

 

9

但他们也不是没有真正和平共处的时候，至少Dick在某个夏季时就看过两只猫咪挤在同一个洗手槽里一起午睡，画面看起来非常和谐——事後他後悔没有拿相机照下来，因为Jason打死也不相信他的说辞。

Dick的手还放在门把上，警觉性比较高的Damian就醒了过来，他睁开了眼睛，甚至没有扬起脖子，他只是用冰蓝色的眼睛凝视着突然打开门的Dick——Dick倒觉得自己像是闯入者了，但是这明明是他房间的浴室。

“噢，Dami，别瞪我了，你俩睡，我走行了吗？”

Dick阖上门之前，从门缝之中看见Tim的橘黄色耳朵微微地动了动。

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim醒着。
> 
> 近期忙碌到不行，身体也不行，文笔也不行，本打算写一千字小短文当作复健，结果字数爆到七千，我一脸懵逼完全不知道发生什麽事情。
> 
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
